1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of automatic gates such as those used for control of vehicle access to a residential or commercial property. The invention herein relates more specifically to a telephone extension device, which a user can employ to remotely call and enter a code to wirelessly command a gate operator to initiate gate movement to either an open or closed position. A particularly unique capability thereof is a programmable hold time, which will keep the gate open for a selected amount of time before it automatically closes.
2. Background Discussion
There have been numerous products over the recent past that incorporate a remote phone accessed gate command. Such systems are disclosed for example in issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,937,855; 5,303,300; 6,041,106; and 6,882,715. These systems are primarily intercom systems that connect to the telephone network within a residential home, housing complex or secured commercial building. They permit a nearby resident to initiate gate operation to permit entry to a person or vehicle after suitable identification has been conveyed over the telephone.